Great numbers of filter pipes for holding cigarettes and filtering the smoke are sold in the United States and foreign countries. In one system the filter pipe consists of a small plastic pipe having an open end for holding a cigarette and a cylindrical mid-portion for containing a length of cotton moistened with water. A common brand of such a filter is sold under the trademark Aqua Filter. The prior art filters are completely assembled at factories and shipped to retail stores where they may be shelved for several weeks. The ends of the filter pipes are sealed but moisture can and sometimes does escape from the filter pipes; especially if they are subjected to elevated temperatures, held on shelves an unduly long time or the seals were improperly seated at the factory.
The effectiveness of the filter pipes is greatly reduced with any significant loss of moisture and the combined costs of labor in assembling the filters and the purchase of seals capable of effectively sealing the pipes adds greatly to the cost of the product.
The prior art filters are packaged by attaching several filters to a card. The package is not usable as a dispenser and is thrown away at the time of use of the first filter. The loose filters are then carried in a pocket or purse until needed.